


a bump of the head

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [45]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, dorian bumps his head, minor hurt??, sprace, their baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race’s baby bumps his head





	a bump of the head

**Author's Note:**

> YALL  
i am the worst  
im so sorry for not posting and for being generally nonexistent. the past few days have been kinda rough, which sucked, and im really sad this series is coming to a close very soon.  
anyway, hope y’all enjoy this??  
<333

It was a known fact and rule that, in the two hours a week that he was in the studio all by himself, to dance without teaching classes or managing everything that went on, Race only answered one phone call: Spot’s.

And it was another fact and rule that Spot was only ever to call if there was an emergency. A house-on-fire, cat-is-dying, relative-is-being-eaten-by-a-bear sort of emergency.

So when his phone began to ring in the middle of choreographing a dance, he halted mid-step and flung himself over to his phone.

“Seanie?”

“Tonio, it’s Dorian.”

His heart fell into his stomach. “It’s Dorian?”

Spot’s voice was shaking. “He slipped and hit his head, it wasn’t bleeding that much bu—but it was still bad? He’s seems okay, I just—I don’t know. I’m going to take him to the hospital.” He said frantically.

Race gaped, mind spinning. “I’ll—be home soon. No, I’ll be at the hospital soon. Take him to the hospital, I’ll see you there.” He shuddered. His hands were sweating.

His  _ baby._

The line clicked off and he shoved on his shoes, swinging his bag over his shoulder. His phone had been shoved in his pocket before Spot had even hung up, and rattled against his keys as he sped to his car, sloppily locking the studio behind him.

The ride to the hospital was a blur of streaking lights and the rumble of the engine. The radio might’ve been on, he wasn’t sure.

He tripped as he was walking in, and the receptionist looked up in alarm.

“Hi,” He said, before he’d even gotten to the desk. “My, um, my husband brought our son in because he hit his head?” The words came out as some strange question.

She turned to her computer, blue eyes sparking. “What’s your husbands name?”

“Sean Conlon.”

“Oh, of course. They’re four rooms down, on the right.” She pointed to the hallway, gave him a polite smile, and Race was off.

He nearly slid past the room in his fervor, but managed to catch himself on the doorway and swing into the room, panting. Spot had Dorian on his lap as a doctor parted his thick blonde curls to look at the hurt, and Dorian was—

Smiling.

He looked perfectly okay. He was giggling, even, as Spot bounced him on his leg. His eyes were slightly puffy, a sure sign that he had been crying not long ago, and a reddened gash swiped just above his left brow and made Race’s heart kick. But other than that, he looked perfectly fine.

Dorian’s eyes lit up, and he squirmed, reaching for Race as he caught sight of him. “Dada!”

Race stepped forward. “Hi, baby.” He said, with a conjured smile. He met Spot’s eyes, but his husband looked unbelievably relieved, and he let out a breath.

The doctor taped a large bandage over the cut and turned to shake Race’s hand. She smiled. “Hi, you must be Antonio.”

Race nodded and shook her hand in return. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Dorian is very okay. I tested his light sensitivity to make sure he didn’t have a concussion, made sure everything was working right up there. He still knows where his nose is, so if that changes, give me a call.” She laughed easily, and Race laughed with her. “Except for reapplying the bandage with some Cortizone each morning and night and after every bath, there’s no problem. Babies hit their heads all the time, which is terrifying for us parents, but they don’t mind too much.”

Race smiled. “Thank you so much, Doctor.”

She nodded and swept from the room, clipboard held tight to her chest.

Race turned to Spot and let out an extended breath. “Holy cow.” He said, shaking his head.

“Holy cow!” Dorian repeated, a little garbled considering he was trying to fit his fist in his mouth, but he removed it and reached for Race again. “Dada!”

Race grinned and lifted him from Spot’s arms. “Did you get into a tumble, chickadee? Did you get into a little tumble?”

Dorian babbled a string of nonsense and Spot chuckled lightly. “Scared the bejesus out of me, is what he did. I turn my back for one second, and the next thing I know my baby is screaming with blood running down his face. I was in a nightmare.”

“Aww,” Race cooed, and leaned forward to kiss Spot’s forehead. Spot leaned tiredly into the touch. “My poor babies.”

Spot pursed his lips to one side. “I’m sorry I took you out of your dance.”

Race shrugged and bounced Dorian on his hip. “It’s okay. I took your socks this morning, so,”

“Oh, so you’re stealing my socks now? My shirts, pants, _and_ sweatshirts weren’t good enough?”

“If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it every day of my life, babydoll;  _ your clothes are comfier than mine.”_

Spot cocked a brow. “And how is that my issue?”

“Uh, it has been since you married me.” Race informed, in a ‘duh, Spot’ sort of tone.

“Ababididdy!” Dorian babbled enthusiastically, tiny fist bumping into Race’s shoulder as he flailed his arms.

Race nodded. “The baby agrees with me.”

Spot sighed, shaking his head. “You two need to stop ganging up on me.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Race assured, and then grinned and kissed Spot lightly. “Alright, come on! Let’s get this disaster home.”

“Don’t call our baby a disaster.” Spot chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Race glanced over his shoulder. “I was talking about you.”

“I was emotional!”

A laugh, and Dorian grinned toothily. “Like a damn mother hen.”

“That’s it, gimme my socks back!”

“Right now?” Race laughed.

Spot nodded. “Hell yeah, right now.”

“I’m not taking my socks off.”

“Hey, I did not start this.” Spot said pointedly, following Race down the hallway. “And they’re _my_ socks.”

A little shrug and a grin. “No bickering around the ill.”

“I’m gonna kick you, Racer.” Spot warned, pinching his arm. His words were accompanied with a smile he couldn’t seem to shake.

Race grinned cheekily. “Well, at least we’re in a hospital.”

Spot sighed.

“Jesus Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some good old sprace bickering  
once again, im so sorry for my schedule, i know it’s been shit but the past few days have sorta sucked. im really sad this series is gonna be over soon, but imma get through my sadness and write for y’all!!  
BE HAPPY. the voice of mickey and the voice of minnie got married in real life. cute as shit! i know! so smile, because that’s lovely, and so is your smile  
I LOVE YOU


End file.
